fairy_fencer_ffandomcom-20200213-history
Marianna
Marianna is one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Dorfa and a Fencer. A high class girl who is doing charity work by playing the harp in an orphanage managed by Dorfa. Extremely loyal towards Dorfa, she's collecting Furies so that Dorfa can rule the world. Appearance Marianna is a pale skinned girl with bright gold colored eyes and long, very pale colored hair with a single braid going on top of the head, acting like a headband. To the side of her head rests a dark colored flower with lacey-material and indigo leaves surrounding it. She wears a low-cut dark colored gothic dress with white accenting and frills placed below the sleeves of each arm and at the skirt. On front of her dress, sitting at the waist is a big frilly bow. She also wears matching gloves with loose cuffs, and a black string tied around her neck with a bow. Personality Marianna appears at first to be a gentle and loving person. She plays the harp for children in order to win them over and agrees to play with them every once in a while. (Fairy Fencer F only): The truth is that Marianna is a dark and possibly sadistic young woman who will put forth every effort in order to further Dorfa's goals. During the second battle with the party, she is seen to have no qualms about using children as shields when it seemed like she was about to lose. Story Marianna is first seen at the Dorfa HQ with Hanagata, Bernard and Apollonius when Paiga comes to report that Fang has defeated Zenke. When Fang attempts to revive the Goddess, she tries to stop them but is defeated. In the alternate timeline, after Sherman retreats after ambushing Fang's party, she gets into an argument with him and Bernard and after Bernard insults her, decides to try and defeat Fang's party. She tricks them to go to the Lusamundo Ice Cave, and fights Fang but is defeated and escapes after Zagi sacrifices himself for her. When Fang again attempts to revive the Goddess, she tries to stop them but is defeated but Fang spares her life, allowing her to escape. After the death of Sherman, she becomes the new president of the Dorfa corporation. Having the same goal as before to spread Dorfa's influence and wealth. In the Vile God route from Advent Dark Force it is Marianna who becomes the host of the Vile God. Trivia * After Zagi`s death, the orphan boy thought he heard Marianna`s harp playing. * Marianna is the only enemy in the entire game with two resistances(Water and Lightning). * Marianna is the only Heavenly King/Czar without "Unbreakable King" as her battle theme when fought against. Either her own theme "Boss-Marianna" or "Stand Around" are used instead. * While it is not confirmed, at the end of her route in Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force, she can be seen hiring Fang to the Dorfa, after awhile, she stares at Fang while blushing, hinting a small crush. Though, her line "I suppose I'd be willing to keep treating you forward.'" supports this. * Out of all the playable characters in the series, she is the only one who wields two elements. * She is the only member of Dorfa who permanently joins the party in the Evil Goddess route. * Despite Marianna's Fury in the Evil Goddess route having a design similar to that of a rapier, her Fury is classified as a spear weapon instead of a sword. It is likely because that the actual rapiers are designed to be a thrusting weapon, instead of a cutting weapon like a standard sword. Category:Female characters Category:Fencers Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Marianna Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists